


Compromise

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Sticky - Stucky Stick Figure Art [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crack, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Weirdness, stick figure porn, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stick figure "art": Who should Bucky pick - Steve or Rumlow? ... can't he have both???<br/>Warning: includes stick figure penises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilldk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/gifts).



> More stick figure art, now with bonus Brock Rumlow. Because of reasons.   
> And: this one is for zilldk. HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY!!

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%201.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%202.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%203.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%204.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%205.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%206.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%207.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%208.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%209.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%2010.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%2011.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%2012.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%2013.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/threesome%2014.jpg.html)


End file.
